Pray for Me
by Firniswin
Summary: **Songfic** Aragorn is leaving to join the rangers, but neither is ready for the sorrow it will bring. NOT SLASH


Pray for Me

By Firniswin

Author's Note: Hey everybody. First of all else, I would like to dedicate this story to all me friends, especially my friends in Oregon. You all had a great impact on my life, and I love you all. As I was listening to this song, I though of you all. I miss you and hope to see you soon. 

Second of order of business: NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME!!!! [sticks out tongue] So, once again, DON'T SUE ME MIKE!!!! PLEASE!!!! I am making no money that I know of off of this.

Ok, now all of you. I was having trouble deciding which characters to use this on. There was Legolas and Aragorn, Merry and Pippin, Pippin and Bergil, Elladan, Ellrohir and Elrond…..I could go on and on. And so I could put this on Cassia and Sio's site, I chose the elf prince and the ranger…..again. I know I choose them a lot. But ya see I was watching the movie the other day when Varondiel came to visit and I noticed that every time something bad happened, Legolas and Aragorn were at each others side…..not the ring-bearer's. So I assume that they were friends far before FotR. If you think me wrong, please review in a kind manner. 

Anyway so Here ya go, enjoy!J PLEASE R&R!!!!! NO FLAMING!!!

PRAY FOR ME…..

Aragorn and Legolas sat together on a huge boulder looking over the woods below. The sun was just about to rise above the towering hills, making a beautiful glow cast about their peeks and tops. The trees below wavered softly in the breeze and far below Legolas could hear little of the men that were coming in their direction. 

He wished it didn't have to be, why did Aragorn have to leave him behind. He wished that their was another way.

~~~

Here is where the road divides

Here is where we realize 

The sculpting of the father's great design

~~~

Estel looked at Legolas, he smiled as thoughts came upon him of all the times they had spent together. Times when Aragorn had been one of the sons of Lord Elrond, but now he was going to leave and become a Dunadan. 

Legolas looked to the sun that was beginning to pear over the rocks. He remembered well the first time they had met. Or rather he had met Aragorn, but the man had not known it.

__

"Over Here!" Shouted a voice not to far off in the distance. "There is something over here." 

"Wait my lord." another voice shouted through the trees. 

Legolas bent down beside Estel, his golden hair spilling over his shoulders as he checked the young mortal. 

"Hurry Galanion!" the prince cried as he gently picked up the young boy. "He is sick!" 

The other golden haired warrior ran into the clearing alongside the prince. "What is?" he stopped and looked at the boy. "OH dear!" 

Galanion took Estel into his strong arms. "Hurry Legolas, run ahead! Tell the healers, open the gate!" The taller eldar started to run, Legolas ran ahead of him. 

~~~

Thru' time you've been a friend to me

But time is now the enemy

I wish we didn't have to say goodbye

~~~

Aragorn stood from his spot on the rock and looked at the elven prince. He looked down the dusty path. The birds could be heard flying over head, it was a signal that the rangers had not yet come into the area, but as he thought of this, the birds began to quiet and fly to their perches. 

He sighed deeply and looked down. He could not express what he felt in words. Words were not enough. 

How he wished Legolas could go with him. They could travel the world together, until the end. 

~~~

But I know the road he chose for me

Is not the road he chose for you

So as we chase the dreams we're after

~~~

Silver eyes met the blue, and all time stopped at that exact moment. All breath froze on the cold air. Nothing could be heard or seen.

After a few moments they tried to speak but only one could. 

"Aragorn," 

Legolas heard the ranger choke and saw him turn his gaze away. 

~~~

Pray for me and I'll pray for you 

Pray that we will keep the common ground

Won't you pray for me and I'll pray for you

~~~

"Does it have to be like this, can you not stay. Aquista nin mellon. [Please my friend]" 

"Ye Legolas. [Yes Legolas]." Aragorn turned his stern eyes back on the elven prince, with his friends gaze on him, it felt as if he was burning with despair. "I must leave. We have different paths we must take." The young range sighed and lowered his gaze. "But-"

~~~

And one day love will bring us back around again

~~~

"I believe, my friend, that one day. We will meet again…….we are to close to be separated for ever." Aragorn smiled at the elf and turned back towards the road, he could now see almost clear shapes. 

~~~

Painted on a tapestry

We see the way it has to be

Weaving through the laughter and the tears.

~~~

Estel could remember the times they had shared, it was no trouble for him. They had been so close, the twins had said that one day him and Legolas would come back from Mirkwood attached at the waist, or back, or possibly even the head. 

They had laughed at this, but it did not make them any farther apart. Legolas had shared more than friendship, they had shared pain and death, many of their friends had left them for the Halls of Mandos. But Legolas and Estel had always had each other. To cry on one's shoulder, or to support the other from hitting the ground because of the laughing fits. 

~~~

But love will be the tie that binds us

To the time we leave behind us

Memories will be our souvenirs

And I know that through it all

The hardest part of love is letting go

~~~

Aragorn stepped forward. "I guess this is Namarie. [goodbye]" he said half heartedly putting out a hand. 

Legolas stood gracefully to his feet. He grabbed Aragorn's extended hand and pulled him into a hug. "You are just going to leave me?" he asked tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"What else am I to do?" The mortal hugged Legolas back tightly. 

"I don't know Aragorn." was all he could say, he felt the man pull back and he let him go. 

~~~

And I know that thru it all

The hardest part of love is letting go

But there's a greater love that holds us

~~~

"Goodbye Legolas." Aragorn said softly as he began to take the path made for him. He turned his eyes back to the blue ones and they locked once more before the man turned his back and kept walking. 

The elven prince took his seat on the boulder again, he sat cross-legged watching to make sure that Aragorn made it all right. The rangers were not far now, but that is what he did for his friend. 

He stood up quickly and put a hand up. "Goodbye Strider, ranger of the north. May you never forget me." 

He sat back down knowing that Aragorn had not heard him, even though he had cried it, the man's ears were not that of elves. 

~~~

Pray for me and I'll pray for you

Pray that we will keep the common ground

Won't you pray for me and I'll pray for you

And one day Love will bring us back around again

~~~

Legolas let the wind tousle his hair, he was surprised when on it her heard a soft almost barely audible voice. It was Aragorn's.

"Are you Daft elf, I will not……..NEVER!" 

The elf almost laughed, and was stunned when he felt tears streaking his pale cheeks. 

~~~

Pray for me and I'll pray for you

Pray that we will keep the common ground

Won't you pray for me and I'll pray for you

And one day love will bring us back around.

I know love will bring us back around……….Again

~~~

FINIS

Or is it?

Firniswin- Hey all, hope you liked it. I will await reviews…..it was not as good as I hoped it to be, but maybe you think different. [shrugs shoulder] PLEASE R&R! And below is another songfic I am working on, well a small clip.J 

Sound the Bugle Now

"Ada, are you alright?" Elrohir said softly as he looked deep into his father's pained eyes. Elladan smiled sadly at his father. 

"Yes I am fine." was his solemn answer, both looked worriedly at each other. 

Elladan knelt down and rested his hands on the arm of the chair, looking at Elrond, who's eyes were now turned back to the fire. 

"No need to worry Ada, Arwen is safe in Caras Galadhon. We escorted her to Mirkwood, and then the Loth Lorien warriors picked her up their. Thranduil, Silariel, and Legolas sent this with us." Elladan held out a small package. 

~~~~~

I've got nothing left- just an empty heart

~~~~~

"Hannad nin ions." Elrond whispered hoarsely as he took the package and set it in his lap. 

"Are you not going to open it?" Elrohir asked somewhat impatiently and got a annoyed look from his older twin. 

"Not now Elrohir, maybe later." the lord whispered as he stared lamenting into the fire.

Elladan leaned over and kissed his father on the cheek. "Goodnight Ada." 

Elrohir did likewise and took his hand from his father's shoulder. "Sweet dreams." 

Elrond did not move or say a word. Both twins sighed and walked out of the warm room.

~~~~~

COMING SOON!!!! HOPEFULLY!!!


End file.
